My Wonderful Life
by Mylifestories
Summary: This is a story about me and the adventures I had in ForgetMeNotValley.


**My Wonderful Life**

Diary Entry 1:

It is my first day in Forget-Me-Not Valley. My father's friend, Takakura, showed me around for most of the morning. He showed me around my farm first. I have a house, a barn to house my cows, horses, etc., a chicken coop for my chickens and ducks, etc. Inside the barn was a black and white cow. It was a gift from Takakura. I don't really like it that much though. I want to get rid of it anyway I can. Next, Takakura and I found two stray dogs. I only had room for one so I chose the dog with the pointy ears. I named him Dullbog. The other dog with the floppy ears went with Takakura to find a home. Later, Takakura returned without the dog. I hope that means the dog found a good home. Takakura and I then went around town and he showed me all the interesting places. He also introduced me to tons of nice people. We then headed back home and he let me have the rest of the day to explore. I decided to then go make some friends in town. I talked a lot to Wally, Hugh (Wally and Chris's son), Chris (Wally's wife and Hugh's mom), Romana, Sebastian (Romana's butler), and Lumina (Romana's granddaughter). These are the people I really want to befriend (gee, I hope I didn't leave anyone out). Chris was the last person I talked to today. She mentioned something about how she wanted milk. This gave me a great idea…I could give milk to all the people in town who I want to befriend and hopefully we will all become friends. After my chat with Chris, I went back to my house. There, I let my cow (named Bye!) outside to graze and wrote what you are now reading. This is it for today's diary entry. I'm hitting the sack now, goodnight!

Frank

Diary Entry 2:

This will most likely be my shortest diary entry ever. For all I did today was go to sleep and wake up…go to sleep, and wake up. I'm writing my diary entry now because I think the next time I wake up, it will be tomorrow…hopefully. I'm hitting the sack now (this is like my 4th time today), goodnight!

Frank

Diary Entry 3:

Today was a fairly interesting day. I spent (not used as a pun but works) my whole day selling and buying. For today was the day I met a very friendly traveling merchant known as Van. We became friends instantly. I ran into him a lot today. At one point in the day, I saw him talking to Tim in the Inner Inn about his new diet. I was soon part of the conversation and Van shared with me his diet. It was called the Matkin's Diet I believe. You see, I believe you're supposed to walk around your house with your eyes closed while opening and closing your hands. According to Van's scale…it worked! He lost about 20 pounds (I think). He then mentioned how Romana referred the diet to him and how he wanted to tell her about his success. He quickly ran off in search of Romana. After Van exited the Inner Inn, I saw that Tim didn't look so well. I heard him say he was hungry under his breath. I wanted to help him, but had no food to give him. I didn't even have any food. I exited the Inner Inn and decided to try to sell some of my stuff just like Van does. I was trying to get rid of Bye, but the only thing people wanted to buy was my milking machine, I need that for milking. So I declined everyone's offer and quickly packed up shop. I then noticed that Van was pedaling his wares. I was interested in what he had to sell, so I went over and talked with him. First I tried selling him my cow, but like everyone else, he was only interested in my milking machine. I declined his offer and decided to see what he had for sale. He had three interesting bottles. I had no idea what they were, but bought them anyway. I then decided to head home. I got home in no time flat. I wrote what you are reading shortly after I got home. But now I'm getting tired. I'm hitting the sack now, goodnight!

Frank

Diary Entry 4:

Today I was in search of food. I don't have any at home so I have nothing to eat. I tried the Blue Bar for some food, but all they had for sale were drinks. I bought some type of red juice thinking it would fill me up…it didn't, and I had two of them. Next I went to Vesta's farm in search of a good meal, but alas…nothing! I now see that it is my job in this town to feed the people. To bad I don't like growing crops. Oh well, they will get around it and find food to eat, I know I will…and have. While at Vesta's I talked a lot with Celia. We talked about how she works with Vesta now because when she was growing up, Vesta would bring produce to her house…at least I think that's what she said. I need to pay more attention to my conversations and less on other's. Anyway, I saw all these flowers on the edge of Vesta's property. I decided I would pick them and give them to Celia. I'm sure she would like them. I'll give her one a day so it's like a daily surprise, starting today. Wow, am I falling for Celia? I do like being around her…oh well. On my way home I saw some strange plant near a tree behind my house. I saw it because Dullbog was sitting near it. I quickly picked it and eat it because I realized it was food. Boy, did that do the trick. Hmm…now that I think about how Dullbog was near the food, I hope he didn't water it. Ignorance is bliss I believe…and I sure am blissful, no worries. Well, that ends today's diary entry. I'm hitting the sack now, goodnight!

**Frank **


End file.
